


LOVE'S GONNA GET YOU KILLED.

by ventoastrr



Series: The RinKonno Files [2]
Category: Danganronpa 4: Oh Heck More Despair!
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, High School, Konno-centric, Prompt Fic, Propaganda, Self-Indulgent, Useless Lesbians, Vampire Sex, and lets add, but wait theres more, for good measure, i have to write rinka's bullshit memory wipe smh, note to cassie bring sayoko back, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventoastrr/pseuds/ventoastrr
Summary: 5 times Rinka kissed Konno, and one time Konno didn't have the chance to kiss her back.
Relationships: Konno Mitsu & Kiyomi Misumi, Konno Mitsu & Rinka Sumato, Konno Mitsu/Rinka Sumato
Series: The RinKonno Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Bite

i.

  
Konno's last year of middle school. The last day before she graduates. The last hurrah until she gets out of here and into some random elite highschool her parents would drop her off to. Nothing really special. It wasn't like this year was any different from the rest. Any uneasy feelings Konno would have, she shrugged off; now wasn't the time to feel sentimental about memories that were never there in the first place.

It was all supposed to be a simple game - to let everyone bond and have fun together before they all said their goodbyes. A simple game that was, unfortunately for Konno, mandatory. Solely because today was the final day majority of the class would ever see each other in a long, long time, their class rep, Kiyomi Misumi, suggested hosting a little game of truth or dare involving the entire class. Konno didn’t think of it much. It wasn’t like she had anything better to do. Besides, arguing with the gentle, kindhearted girl that was Kiyomi was the equivalent of kicking a puppy dog in the face. The pitiful girl couldn’t hide cuts and bruises as well as she thought she did, but whatever it was - it wasn’t Konno’s job to fret over the girl's personal life anyway.

The game was going along smoothly. Everyone sat in chairs, in a circle. The desks were neatly placed aside, Lord knows what would happen if Kiyomi were to have an unclean classroom on her watch. Konno was lucky to have to just answer “if she still wets the bed” (To which Konno denied heavily with mass amounts of disgust). All was well until the spotlight is turns onto Rinka Sumato, Konno's self-appointed "rival" - whom she loathed either way, with or without the title. She smiled and waved at Konno innocently.

When Rinka responded, "Dare," with that shit-eating grin on her face, the class immediately "oohed", while some snickered. Rinka was always known for being entertaining and over the top; games like these are exactly her forté. _Konno didn't know what it was, but something told Konno something was wrong. She just couldn’t figure out **what**._

Everything about the Rinka Sumato, in general, made Konno sick to her stomach. She was everything Konno wasn’t, her absolute opposite.

Rinka was loud, foul-mouthed, and annoyingly sly. She was by no means stupid, which became a bit of a nuisance. No matter how many times Konno tried to elude the pestering girl, she always came back to torment her, ten-fold. Rinka Sumato was sociable, a people pleaser, and because of that had many friends. Konno Mitsu, the lone wolf, a cynical (almost lonely) wallflower on the other hand- well.

Everyone in the class at least liked Rinka a tiny bit. The fact Konno didn't was perhaps the reason they always went head to head with each other. It was no surprise their peers made an extra effort into their " _oh so magnificent and popular Rinka-chan_ "'s dare. 

" _So, so?!_ What do I have'ta do?" Rinka was practically on the edge of her seat, smiling widely and showing off her signature shark teeth. 

A few whispers were exchanged (mostly from Rinka's friend group), and an agreement was made. A girl went up to Rinka and answered in between giggles, "Rinka-chan, we dare you to kiss Mitsu!" 

The entire class turned to look at Konno. Although this was the first time in her entire life that many eyes have laid on her, Konno wished they would stop staring. The continuous rivalry between the two wasn't exactly a secret. Copius amounts of students would regularly see Rinka harassing her or arguing with Konno on some foolish dispute.

Konno could have been imagining it, but she swore she saw Rinka look as surprised and uncomfortable as she was. Konno’s mouth twitched upward, barely registering as a smirk. Rinka played with the tips of her hair. Her eyes lacking it’s usual determination, was replaced with uncertainty. Konno herself was not in the most comfortable place either. She could feel her palms sweat from clutching them into fists for too long. Everyone was looking at her, expectant for what’s to come. How Konno wanted to curl into her bed and hide.

“N-Now everyone.. Let’s not pressure them to do anything rash now..” Kiyomi stood between Rinka and Konno, quickly attempting to save both girls’ pride. At times like these, Konno was a bit grateful for the purple haired girl swooping in to save-

Kiyomi’s objection didn’t settle well with the class. They shouted, chanted, “Kiss! Kiss!”, even booed at the girl. Kiyomi shifted into the spot. She looked as if she said a single word, she would burst into tears. 

Konno didn’t even remember half the names of these people. What did she ever owe to them? This was just getting out of hand. The boys beside Rinka jabbed her with their elbows. _Ouch_. Rinka’s toothy smile was unevident, wavering- almost convincing herself to suck it up and do the dare. _Double ouch._

———

Konno didn’t know what convinced her to do it- Maybe it was peer pressure, maybe it was the look of despair and embarrassment on Rinka’s face. So what if Konno felt a tiny hint of shame upon seeing how helpless Rinka looked? Whatever it was, it brought Konno here. Standing face to face with Rinka Sumato. The annoying son of a bitch.

Konno would be lying if she said she wasn’t afraid. In fact, she would probably say she wasn’t to comfort herself. Something about Rinka’s thumbs fiddling against each other, and Konno’s shaking hands didn’t help calm her heart from hammering in her chest at all. The room was silent, you could almost hear a pin drop. Konno swayed lightly side to side, not really knowing what to do. The tension of the classroom was so thick, you could cut it. It was then Rinka grabbed roughly onto Konno’s shoulder, earning an unintelligible noise from Konno’s mouth. Konno would try to cover her mouth, if her entire body didn’t turn into turn cold and kept her frozen in place. 

Realizing her roughness, Rinka mumbled, “Sorry! I’m sorry!” Rinka looked everywhere but Konno’s eyes, she leaned in to calmly whisper, “Just stay put, ‘kay? I won’t hurt you.”

Konno nodded, unsure if she even had the choice to disagree anymore. Was she supposed to close her eyes, or pucker her lips, or?

Konno watched Rinka take a few deep breaths before swiftly plunging forward, her nose crashing against Konno’s as her lips touched hers. Both yelped in pain, surprising Rinka, and causing her to bite down hard on Konno’s lower lip. What the-?! What kind of kiss is this?! Konno hated the fact Rinka’s teeth were so god damn sharp- they hurt like hell! Konno winced harshly and thrashed out of Rinka’s hold. The kiss ended as soon as it started. Not the most enjoyable first kiss.

”What the hell, Sumato?!” Konno touched her lip and bewilderedly checked her fingers. Blood.

Rinka eyes averted from Konno’s. She hesitatingly put her hands on her mouth and yelled, “Y-yuck! Someone ever told you how dry and- and rough your lips were, Mitsu?!”

The class laughed, cheered and high-fived whole heartedly. Their class representative had already left to grab the first aid kit from the nurse’s office.

———

Konno was beyond pissed. She just wanted to simply get out of this school and back home. She didn’t need a whole classroom to gang up on her and treat her like some play toy. She didn’t want a popular and cool girl like Rinka to waste her time kissing some boring girl like her. Konno’s hands ghosted over the bandage on her lip. She brought her hands down and curled them up into fists. She didn’t deserve such pity from a goody two shoes like Kiyomi. Konno felt empty, embarrassed. She could almost feel her poker face slipping away. She couldn’t even understand the oozing warmth down her cheeks.

A hand gripped tightly onto Konno’s wrist, and she flinched. A familiar chuckle behind her. It was like Konno had been brought back to reality. She didn’t even realize she was halfway out of the school gates. Turning around and seeing a glimpse of magenta hair, Konno immediately snapped her head back forward.

”Go away.” Konno has had enough of Rinka for the rest of her life. She could never look her in the eyes ever again after that whole ordeal. 

A deep breath. “Hey, listen up, asshole! It’s not like I wanted to bite yer fuckin’ lip off or something! My grandma just forced me here to apologize, so don’t go making it harder on me!” Rinka’s voice was shaky, like a child apologizing for breaking something precious to its mother. Konno imagines if she turned around, Rinka’s face would be bright red. But alas, she stays put.

Konno couldn’t say a word. She looks down at her free hand still clutched into a fist. She could easily punch Rinka’s lights out if she wanted to, but it was as if something was preventing her from following through. Was the God of Sense of Reason finally coming down to bless Konno from absolutely destroying Rinka’s stupid, flawless face? Perhaps.

”Fine, whatever. I didn’t need an answer anyway.” The hand on Konno’s wrist lets go, and the sea of magenta curls flows past her. Konno’s abandoned wrist feels cold.

Konno felt as if she had stood there forever. Never before she had felt so... strange. Rinka had never physically harmed her, just annoyed the hell out of Konno’s sanity and possibly earned her some gray hairs. But she always awkwardly left when Konno got uncomfortable. She made Konno’s middle school years less lonely, albeit absolutely unbearable. Konno exhaled through her nose. She felt isolated- lost. What is she going to do now? 

The door of Konno’s parents’ limo opens in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHHAHAHAHAH THEY DO THE Kis s and then RINKA BOOG A BITE OM NOM NOM my mom raised me better than this i’m sorry


	2. Delicate

ii.

  
  
  


The first time Konno saw her again, she thought she was dreaming.

  
  


It didn’t exactly feel like fate- It wasn’t as glamorous, or heart pounding as it was in the movies - Just a single glance walking across from each other the hallway was enough to send panic to Konno’s head.

\--

Konno has been admitted into Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Archer. Not a title she liked, but it was something she was actually good at. Konno would be lying if she said she didn’t imagine every target she shot with an arrow had Rinka’s face in the middle. 

Hope’s Peak Academy was for the best of the best. So why was Rinka Sumato of all people here? Since when did she have a talent she was good at? If being annoying and loud was a talent, Konno would guess it would count.

“This couldn’t be Rinka”, was Konno’s first thought - It was as if she had become an entirely new person. The Rinka Konno used to know had short, shoulder length hair that flowed smoothly through her fingers. This Rinka had long choppy hair tied into two large twin tails that often got caught to her clothes (or other peoples’).

The Rinka Konno used to know was foul mouthed and often skipped classes, leaving Konno to stare at an empty desk in front of her. This Rinka was often embarrassed about cussing, replacing her language with “frick” or “heck”. 

This Rinka always came to class on time, which wasn’t any better than an empty seat, since Konno couldn’t see the board with all that gigantic hair in front of her. 

The Rinka Konno used to know, despite her rowdy personality, dressed rather smart; her clothes were always ironed and clean, no hints of any wrinkles or dirt. This Rinka’s clothes were put on messily, you could see a few loose threads on the back of her blouse, and sometimes, the collar of her undershirt would be sticking upward. Her shoelaces would sometimes be untied, and- Wait. Konno blinked, was that.. A corset? On the outside of her clothes..?! What was this, the European 1800’s?!

Konno rubbed her temples in disbelief, the Rinka she used to know was at least smart enough to have common sense! If Konno thought Rinka before was stupid, she concluded that this “Rinka” was a complete idiot.

To be fair, Konno has changed her appearance plenty as well. Now, she has a hat. (She likes to think of it as an accomplished change of pace).

Albeit she looked like a whole other person, a few details about Rinka were almost nostalgic to Konno. The vibrant colour of her hair, that familiar thunderous voice from a mouth that would just never shut up, and most importantly, those unmistakable sharp teeth. 

Konno’s hand quickly hovered toward the bottom of her bottom lip- She could still barely feel the punctures beneath her fingers.

She didn’t want to see her again. Forever, probably. Just being around Rinka made Konno’s blood boil and her muscles tighten. It was awful.

She could just avoid Rinka, pretend she never existed. It would be better for both of them anyway. Konno fiddled with the soft fabrics of her scarf, a quirk on her lips reacting to her ingenious idea. 

Yes… She would just ignore and hope she would never see Rinka Sumato ever again! 

-

Every shred of hope Konno had to never see Rinka Sumato ever again was thrown straight out the window. 

Surprisingly, her plan worked for two dull, boring years. Konno didn’t understand what was so special about this school, other than the fact she just had more time on her hands to practice archery (which in Konno’s opinion, was just a dumb hobby). Until of course, she got dragged into this sick joke of a surprise birthday party. It was already strange enough Konno went from walking back to her dorm to waking up in the school gymnasium. What was even stranger was that it was just Konno’s class (meaning Rinka was included). At least she finally learned that Rinka was apparently a waitress! Or something like that..

Konno just couldn’t understand why the cute robot bear wanted them to rip each other apart anyway, it would just get annoying seeing people break down and start swinging a knife. The “motive” if you could even call it that, was lackluster too.

“If I don’t see a body by the end of this week, your deepest secret on those cards will be revealed to eeeeeeveryone!” The bear cheered, arms flailing around.

“How lame”, Konno’s shoulders fell slack. She hadn’t done anything in the slightest that would be embarrassing or blackmail-worthy. However, that was before she read what was on the card given to her.

  
  


“Konno Mitsu cares for Rinka Sumato more than anyone else on Earth.”

  
  


Konno eyes widened just the tiniest fraction. She scoffed, crumpling up the paper and shoving it in her pocket. Her? Care for Rinka Sumato? Impossible. It was the biggest insult Konno had ever seen. Just as Konno thought, this was all just some twisted joke. She just hoped no one would actually believe it and go psycho. Konno looked up, seeing the faces of horror and shame on her peers’ faces. Hm, turns out, having an uneventful life was benefiting Konno for once. Many eyes peeked cautiously around the room, hugging their cards close to their bodies, hiding it from any who would dare read the words on it.

Konno could feel a gaze boring on the back of her head. She turned around, and was met with Rinka staring down at her with those big blue eyes. She was ridiculously close to Konno. When she grinned, Konno could feel icicles pricking down her spine, and pushed Rinka away. 

“W-Woah! Cool it, girl!” Rinka stumbled backwards, eyes screwed shut. She was tall, Konno realizes, no longer at eye level with her. So tall, it practically frightened Konno. If Rinka had a grimacing frown instead of a dumb smile on her face, Konno wouldn’t deny she would make a fairly threatening individual. 

“Oh. Um. Sorry,” Konno took her hands off her mouth. She froze. Since when had she started covering her mouth? 

One of Rinka’s eyelids popped open as she regained her posture, “Maaaan, now here I was just trying to-“

She suddenly shot up and pointed at Konno, a giddy aura surrounding her, “Heeey. Hey, hey, hey..! You’re-“

Konno’s chest tightened, this was exactly what she had been trying to avoid! 

“Nevermind, I don’t know you. Who’re you again?”, She quickly finished. Rinka’s face had pure confusion plastered all over it. Her bottom lip jutted out, leaving a miserable pout.

Konno blinked, “What..? You’re kidding, right?” Was this just another one of Rinka’s unnecessary convoluted schemes? What a pain. 

Konno held her ground, “I’m Konno. The one from middle school?”

Konno chewed her lip, this was the worst. Rinka was definitely making fun of how forgettable she was.

“Nuh uh! Dunno who on Earth you are!” Rinka radiantly flashed a smile and took one of Konno’s hand’s into hers.

“However,” She strode closer and brought Konno’s hand up to her chin, “Maybe you would like to change that?” She winked. 

Konno’s face blanches. She was no stranger to flirtation, and definitely had no intention of being swept off her feet by Rinka Sumato of all people. She notes the extremely out of character tone in the other girl’s voice. The way she spoke was smooth, quiet, elegant, even. All of them were the last things Konno would describe Rinka as.

It was then a light, careful peck was placed on Konno’s knuckles. She clenched her jaw shut. Konno felt like dying, this was all happening so fast, too fast.

Why is Rinka acting so weird? She thought Rinka hated her guts, so what was the sudden interest towards her? Why was Rinka saying she didn’t know her? Did people greet other people with kisses?!

Konno’s head hurt from thinking too hard. Sooner or later, she was going to pop a vein. She was pulled from her thoughts when Rinka leaned her head towards Konno and, “Pffft! What’s up with that face you’re making?! Your nose and eyebrows are all scrunched up, ha!”

Konno curled her hand into a fist, taking a moment to return to her poker face. If Konno could punch Rinka, she would. Out of all the pranks Rinka pulled on her, this was definitely the worst to boot. Was she just doing all of this to humiliate Konno? A wave of discomfort washed over Konno in an instant. She diligently turned her back toward Rinka and speed walked away down the hall, wiping a drop of sweat on her forehead. 

She ignored Rinka’s calls of, “Hey! Wait!” and “Did I do something wrong!?” as she slowly transitioned to fully sprinting back to her room. 

  
  
  
  


Konno does _not_ care about Rinka Sumato. Not a chance.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I SUDDENLY I SEEEEEEEEE


	3. Sick Feeling

iii.

  
  


Turns out, this killing game wasn’t a joke, and Konno found that out the hard way. The scent of blood was still in her nose, the sound of cries and screams ringing in her ears. Konno was, although she hated to admit it, uneasy. Which was (in Konno’s experience) the worst thing to feel when you’re trapped in a school that suddenly makes you feel like you’re suffocating with every breath you take. 

That dumb bear (Konno refuses to call him by his name) made Konno participate in a whole murder mystery-esque trial with her entire class. By nature, many pointed their fingers at Konno solely for being antisocial and apathetic to everyone around her. Konno was, to say the least, confused- She wouldn’t murder anyone, even if she cared less about a single one of her classmates’ well beings. Was it really this easy to point fingers at someone minding their own damn business? 

Konno stared at her hands gripping the podium, hoping to get a hold of herself, to fight back. But she stayed silent. No words formed in her head, her mouth tightened in a thin line. Everyone was so.. loud. They screamed, shouted at Konno for killing their dear friend, why she would do it, how terrible she was, telling Monokuma to get on with the voting. What was happening?

Why? Why couldn’t she speak? Konno’s thumbs bring her hat down, hiding her face. If she didn’t explain herself, she’ll get everyone, including herself, executed. 

The horrible part was, Konno knew anything she said would be twisted, thrown back at her.

She didn’t care anymore. Konno bit her lip harder, skin finally breaking and spilling fresh blood. She was going to die. She was going to die. Her breath hitches. The room swirls around her. It’s dizzying how the bear laughs maniacally. 

  
  


“Konno!”, A scream echoes through the room and shuts everyone up. Konno releases a breath she had been holding for way too long.

She suddenly remembers there’s one person in this trial room she doesn’t want dead.

  
  


It’s difficult, but she manages to look up at the plentiful amount of eyes staring at her. Having this much attention on her made Konno sick. The faces varied from ones full malice, tearful ones, to ones filled with despair and fear. Her eyes follow the voice calling out and sees… Her. Rinka’s face is blank, expressionless- But her eyes never leave Konno’s. She wasn’t disappointed, nor angry.

Konno felt pathetic. She had forgotten how much Rinka had helped during the trial. From finding alibis, to murder weapons, Rinka could do it all. Her judgement towards Konno would be absolute. Konno’s life was entirely in her hands. 

It was obvious. Rinka had always been intelligent, always outsmarting and outshining Konno in every way possible.

Her voice was firm, “Konno. Did you kill her..?”

“Yes. I did.” 

It was easier to just accept it, right? This whole game of life and death was stupid anyway. Everyone looked at Konno with relief, shunning away from her. If only they found more evidence to find the real murderer-

Rinka’s hands slammed on her podium, “No! You didn’t!”

Konno saw flames in Rinka’s eyes. They burned with courage, only lighting up more with a crooked grin.

“But… I did kill her.”

“Huuuh?~ Since when?” Rinka rested her head on her hand, leaning on the podium. 

“Last night. In the janitor’s closet. I hit her across the head with the bat.” Konno’s voice didn’t waver. If everybody wanted to pin her a murderer, so be it. She was pissed they would stoop so low to just pin it on her for no reason. It was better to play along.

A blue haired boy spoke up, “Yeah, Rinka! We already concluded Konno to be the culprit! What else could there be?”

Rinka laughed hysterically, making Konno shut her ears. Some things never change.

“You really think Mimi-chan can swing a bat in that tiny thing?! Y’all are crazy!” She snorted and clutched onto her stomach.

Konno’s eyes brightened. That’s right, the janitor’s closet was so small, she couldn’t even stretch out her arms! “So that means..”

“Mhm..?” Rinka hummed in her palm, eyeing Konno down. This time, Konno didn’t mind.

Konno wiped the blood off her lips, staring straight forward, “The body was moved, correct?”

“Ding, ding, diiiing! Absolutely! 10 points to Konno!” Rinka cheered hysterically, throwing dozens of tiny pieces of shredded paper in the air. Konno could feel the tightness in her chest open up a bit.

Monokuma pointed his gavel at the waitress, “Excuse me, young lady! You’ll have to clean that up later!”

Konno crossed her arms. Perhaps she should put more effort into this trial now. She didn’t feel like dying anytime soon anymore. Rinka gave Konno a chance to keep up with her, and Konno couldn’t deny the challenge.

  
  


~~~

  
  


The execution was much worse than the murder itself. The blackened turned out to be the Ultimate Herbalist, a tall, muscular, purple haired boy who wanted to keep his secret by killing the girl he thought would be the weakest. Konno recognizes him as the person who turned against Rinka when she stuck up to her. What a pitiful fool. 

  
  
  


Konno and her classmates watched as the boy pleaded for his life, clawing, thrashing and screaming for help. She almost flinched when a claw clasps tight around the male’s neck and jerks him into a room of darkness.

The curtains behind the class part, a wall of glass separates them and the stage. they spot the herbalist tied to the ground, struggling against his shackles. 

“Hey! Don’t just stand there! Help!” The boy yelled helplessly, a Monokuma in overalls laughs beside him.

Some Ultimates looked away, some spitefully watched closely. Konno could feel someone’s hand tug her sleeve.

“You know, you don’t have to watch if you don’t want to,” Rinka said, holding Konno’s sleeve as if the world would end if she let go.

Konno shakes off Rinka’s hand, “I can watch this. I’m not a baby, Sumato.”

Ignoring the waitress’ stare, Konno takes a look back at the execution grounds. Monokuma places large seeds underneath the boy’s body. He carefully places one behind his neck, back, stomach, and legs. The herbalist wiggles in confusion, blood rushing quickly to his head. Cardboard scenery is dropped around him, forest green cardboard bamboo held perfectly still. His eyes widened as he recognized the uncomfortable seeds beneath him as bamboo shoots. 

  
  


-LATE BLOOMER-

  
  


Monokuma is seen stumbling beside the herbalist, holding a gigantic watering can. There’s a cute pink flower painted on both sides. He rests it on the ground before tipping it over, pouring water all over the boy. He chokes and shakes when more and more water flows on him. Monokuma tips the can further, sending copious rushes of water on the suffering boy. His screams were garbled, but still loud enough for the audience around them to hear. 

A trembling girl pushes past Konno and rushes over to help the drowning boy. Tears are spilling nonstop from her eyes, and her breathing is ragged, but she pushes against the crowd nonetheless.

A hand swiftly grabs her ponytail and yanks her back. Her glasses land on the ground and she lets out a loud yelp as she hits the ground, her fumbling fingers reaching up to escape the grasp on her hair. Rinka smiles at the girl with a sinister look. 

“Now, now, let’s not interrupt, you naughty girl,” Rinka is barely heard from the screams of the others around them, and the crashing noise of water, “No one likes a goodie two shoes, especially when we already caught the horrible, pathetic murderer. Right, Misumi-chaaan?~ Helping that worthless man would be just embarrassing!”

Rinka’s voice was mocking the scholar, her smile grows bigger when Kiyomi isn’t strong enough to remove her hand from her ponytail. Her weak tugs and pleas don’t affect Rinka’s hold.

“Please, let go! I need to help him! He doesn’t deserve to die! Help- Help him! Please! I- I want to..!” Kiyomi sobs.

She desperately hits Rinka’s hand on her hair, trying to make her let her go. Her attempts remain unsuccessful. Konno sees another dribble of snot running down her nose, her eyes full of tears. She’s the same spineless, empathetic coward she was before, Konno thinks. But that doesn’t stop her from taking off her scarf and wiping Kiyomi’s nose with it. She lets her hold it just in case Kiyomi still wanted to use it. Konno could always wash it later.

She hesitatingly puts a hand on Kiyomi’s shoulder, “You can’t help him, Kiyomi. Not unless you want to die too.” 

Konno turns her head up at Rinka, “Just let her go, Sumato. I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Rinka freezes for a moment, but obliges. Konno nods back at her in a simple thanks.

  
  
  


Monokuma taps the last bit of water out of the watering can, smiling at the faces of horror on the students’ faces. 

The herbalist is still. His face is pale, and his clothes were drenched. Everyone’s breath held as the search for any sign of movement (or life). The boy jolts his head up and wretches out a stream of water. He breathes in and out heavily- Did he survive the execution? He smiles wearily, will he be able to come home to-

He feels something pierce his back and his mouth opens, hanging agape. The herbalist arches his back upwards, allowing Konno to see.. bamboo shoots. They were steadily growing under the herbalist’s body, and were razor sharp. In the background, the prop sun rotated and turned into the moon. Every time the cardboard rotated between day and night, the bamboo shoots would grow taller and taller. 

It started slowly, sun, then moon. Sun, then moon. The boy was carefully arching his back, hoping to stall the bamboo shoots from stabbing him. As the cardboard sun and moon kept spinning, Konno could see the herbalist grow tired- His legs were shaking, and sweat was beginning to drip down his neck.

The bamboo was growing faster, and faster, and faster. Finally, one pierces the herbalist’s leg.

He screams and cries in agony, wracking shock throughout the audience. His blood drips onto the stage floor. 

“Please!! Stop! Make it stop! I’m S-SS..SORRY!” He screams. A bamboo shoot peirced through his other leg. The cardboard sun and moon continue to rotate. It will not stop.

The tears are endless for both the boy and the rest of the class. Konno notices Kiyomi shake ecstatically.

“Hey. What’s-“

Kiyomi pushes Konno aside and vomits onto the floor. The class disperses, confused to what was happening. Kiyomi’s cries grow loud as she tries to cover her ears, her eyes are screwed shut. She curls up into a ball into the floor and weeps.

Konno couldn’t understand what the big deal about this guy was. What does Kiyomi see in this guy?! 

The herbalist’s legs finally give in, and the razor sharp bamboo stabs through his body. He gives a weak, choked cry of pain before falling silent. His impaled corpse slowly slides 

down, 

down, 

down,

to the floor. 

  
  
  


The spotlights turn off. The curtain closes. 

  
  


—-

  
  


The elevator back up to the school was deathly quiet. Some were still in the middle of processesing what had happened, and others didn’t want to think about it. 

Konno just wanted to go to bed. All of her energy had been sucked out of her during the trial, that she had no more left to react to the Ultimate Herbalist’s execution. 

The elevator doors open and the students quickly shuffle out, immediately distancing themselves from eachother. Konno stayed back in the elevator, wondering if she could ever walk out. The doors had long closed and her finger hovered over the open button. The off-kilter movement in her chest wouldnt stop swirling. Konno felt dizzy. 

Taking a deep breath, she finally presses the button and walks out. 

Halls devoid of people, endless hallways with dark corners. Konno started to slowly walk back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the class really said "konno sus"


	4. Warm, Just Like A Home That Never Was.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uughhhh rinka stop being gay we get it

It was almost scary how normal it was. Except without the clambering chatter through the halls, the world seemed quiet. Konno left her room- It wasn’t like she would achieve anything by staying in there all day. She turns a corner to see Kiyomi waiting for her near the cafeteria’s entrance. 

Eyebags hung heavy under the girl’s eyes, a dark contrast to her pale skin. Kiyomi is holding a piece of fabric, but at this distance, Konno couldn’t exactly make out what it was. Kiyomi snaps back to reality upon seeing Konno across the hall. Scampering over, she hands Konno her scarf and bowed. Konno cocks her head in confusion.

Konno breathes in deeply before quietly speaking, “I’m... I’m very sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused last night!”

Kiyomi tilts her head up, squeaking at how unaffected Konno seemed to look.

“I’m also sorry I threw up on your scarf! So... So I washed it! See? Nothing’s there!” Kiyomi springs up- grabbing Konno’s scarf to show that she was true to her word. 

The scarf was in fact, spotless. Perhaps a bit brighter since the last time Konno wore it. 

Kiyomi’s dainty fingers lay the scarf around Konno’s neck and started neatly tying it in an orderly fashion. She seems focused on making sure the hanging ends were tucked back, out of sight. 

Konno looks over to the mirror on the wall across- She didn't look bad. She wouldn’t often pay this much care to her fashion but felt a bit embarrassed being carefully dressed by a middle school classmate.

“Thanks. I like.. the scarf.”

Kiyomi perked up, “Really? I'm glad I didn’t make you angry..”

Konno looked over her shoulder. Kiyomi was smaller than she thought.

“Make me angry?”

Kiyomi looked down, staring at her shoes, “Well, I think I may have overreacted a bit last night. So I really appreciated it when Rinka and you helped to stop me from doing anything rash. Thank you.”

The girl with glasses smiled and left.

Konno stood there dumbfounded. 

  
  


_ “Excuse me? Rinka pulling on your hair and letting you puke in my scarf helped..?!”  _ Konno thought.

  
  


-

The cafeteria was as quiet as ever, and Konno could feel the heavy atmosphere when stepping in. The students were sitting uneasily in their chairs. Only half of them were there anyway.

Konno took an empty chair when Rinka burst out of the kitchen doors yelling, “Order up! Good moooorning everyone~! Who’s up for pancakes?!”

That feeling again. The feeling of a clog in Konno’s throat being freed resonated. Rinka balanced plates from her arms to the top of her head like it was weightless. She skipped, sang, and laughed as plates of pancakes landed in front of the students. A breath escaped from Konno s Rinka slammed a giant plate of pancakes, stacked and golden, in front of her. The amount of maple syrup on it was almost unhealthy. 

She blinked. Rinka couldn’t have possibly dished out all those plates in a matter of seconds. Even if there were at least nine of them there, it was impossible to serve everyone that fast. 

It seemed like everyone else had the same question, flabbergasted looks painting their faces. Rinka proudly put both of her hands to her lips before blowing a big kiss, “Thaaat’s the Ultimate Waitress for you~”.

Konno grabbed a fork and softly dug into the pancakes. It was soft and fluffy, and just as delicious. She tried hiding the small smile on her face, but of course, Rinka noticed. The waitress’ eyes twinkle, “Mimi-chaaan~ Is that a smile I see?~”

“Of course not. You must be mistaken,” Konno denies. 

The magenta-haired girl pinches Konno’s cheek, “I didn’t travel the entire world only to not know when a customer is satisfied with their food or not, silly! You’re such a tsundere sometimes!”

After smacking Rinka's pestering hand away, Konno was able to shoo her off. 

“Konno-chan never smiled like that before! You’re a miracle worker, Rinka!” A boy exclaimed.

The mood finally lightened as joyful chatter filled the cafeteria. Quiet no longer strayed the corridors. Rinka really was a miracle worker. But instead of sitting and eating like everyone else, Rinka stood beside the large center table, cleaning up after the students have had their fill. Swiftly picking up plates and dashing in and out of the kitchen, Rinka was still able to maintain and join into conversations. Konno was even a bit impressed. She was more of a butler than a waitress… 

A conversation stops in front of Konno and she finally takes a good look at Rinka. Their eyes meet for a moment, and Rinka physically stutters, before hastily picking up more plates (a bit more clumsily this time..) and runs back into the kitchen doors.

For a second, Konno caught a glimpse of the Rinka she always knew (or  _ had  _ known). A people pleaser, an entertainer. Always kept things fun, made things happier than they should be. The air around Rinka was bubbly, and you would get pulled along for the ride. Rinka’s laugh, her voice, proud, strong, and loud. That’s why everyone liked Rinka and never Konno. 

But Konno knew. No one else notices, but Konno thinks Rinka knows too. No matter how big her mouth was, no matter how sharp her teeth were-

Konno knows she saw desperation in Rinka’s eyes. The same desperation she had always seen in middle school. The eyes she never could forget. The eyes that made Rinka “Rinka”. For the first time since Konno entered this school, she finally felt a sense of familiarity.

_ It was almost frightening. _

  
  
  
  


By the time Rinka exited the kitchen, Konno’s seat was already empty. Rinka sighed. 

Konno didn't even bother to tuck it in.


	5. Shot Through the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually made matching rinkonno spotify playlists!! give em a listen :D they're both abt eachother.
> 
> [ rinka's playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4gfrNUdjaXRM0a5GIeK6k9?si=9ynr0dJlRIGIvat-1uJN4w&nd=1)
> 
> [ konno's playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2J8BIK2MUCBPwLjmZjxHlq?si=M3eeSi_STi2wCAacsi4xgQ)

Konno could care less for what was happening in the tech room. Unluckily, the room was right across from hers- meaning that she could hear every single voice that shouts or yaps. If she listened carefully, she can hear about 5 different voices. Especially...

It was getting quite tiring. Konno would be lying if she said curiosity wasn't slowly eating at her. Who could blame her anyway? Dying would be a hassle. Maybe she should spend this time doing her own investigation.

"Gh.. I can't get into the file. What now, Rinka?"

"Hmmm.." Konno could hear her drawl out her voice. Annoying.

"Well! That computer is super old, right? Look, look! This loading screen has been going on foreeeeever. Maybe there's something wrong on the inside."

Konno admits; an obvious, but correct theory. Wait, since when did she have her ear against the wall..?

"Well... yes, but we can't risk breaking this computer. It's the only one we have.."

A silence. Then a gasp.

"Actually, I'm quite acquainted with this model of computer. If I just check the back here.. Ah!"

"Did ya find somethiiing?"

"The panel on the back is loaded with dust and rust..! Does anyone have anything long and sharp on them? I'll scrape this stuff away so we can see if this piece of junk will run smoothly."

A chorus of "no"s and "nope"s resound. Konno almost sighs. Of course they can't fix that computer. Why would that bear leave such obvious evidence laying around? This is foolish, Konno thinks. She lifts herself from the wall and-

BANG!

Her door is open. Has someone finally come to murder her? Ah, well at least she doesn't have to keep playing detective anymore.

"Mimi-chan! Let me borrow your archery gear!" Rinka stands in front of her. Her foot is stuck in Konno's door. She hobbles over, dragging the door with her. 

How Konno wished she would be met with death instead.

-

"You want to borrow my arrows..?" Konno tilted her head. Rinka's hands are cupped around hers. They're weirdly warm.

Rinka nods, "If you'll allow me! Techy over there needs something long and sharp to poke! Poke! Poke! The rust out of the computer! So if we could get one of your arrow things, we can get poking!" 

She ends her explanation off with a grandeur smile. It's too wide for Konno's tastes.

She didn't exactly mind handing over her arrows. But that would mean she would get involved in this entire thing. Rinka would definitely mention her to the others. Konno doesn't think they have the most positive opinion of her. Their stares, their words. No, Konno didn't care. She couldn't. The slight idea of helping the people who shunned her sickened Konno. She was almost spiteful. Why was Rinka even helping these fools? They were entirely out of Rinka's league. Cocky teens who just want to run around killing people around them. But when it comes to Rinka..

Konno supposes Rinka's done a lot for her. She saved her from being voted and hasn't been that mean to her. Other than that stupid "Who are you?" charade. Perhaps Konno could play along. If Rinka was really insisting on this buddy-buddy act, Konno might give her the chance.

"The arrows are in the back." 

Rinka lights up, Konno could feel her hands being squeezed, "Thank you, thank you, Mimi-chan! I knew I was always your favorite!"

Konno probably looks shocked at those words. She's reminded of that memo card last week.

_“Konno Mitsu cares for Rinka Sumato more than anyone else on Earth.”_

She shudders and puts on a straight face, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Sumato."

Rinka giggles, bag of arrows in hand and door in leg. Konno considers asking the murder bear for a new room. 

Rinka suddenly pipes up, turning around to face Konno. She's as still as a board. What now?!-

A pair of lips meets Konno's cheeks. Rinka pulls away as fast as she pressed her lips. Konno really didn't like the grin on her face.

"Huh," Konno says dumbly. Did she say that out loud?

"Take it as my thanks! Techy'll love this! See ya around, Konno!" Rinka's waves are fast as she smiled.

She gives a small wave back. And so, Rinka left. Konno's door is still being dragged away across the hall. Konno doesn't move an inch until she knows Rinka is back in the tech room. She steps out of her dorm and looks left and right. Good, no one was watching. Konno feels a bit relieved. Is this what it's like keeping a secret? It's quite interesting. Konno walks to the gym. Well, there was no point in staying there anyway. She has a new room to ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> outtakes:
> 
> konno's door gets caught on the frame and rinka just falls on her face


End file.
